honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Honor Harrington
For others named Harrington Lady Dame Honor Stephanie Alexander-Harrington, KOR, Steadholder Harrington, Duchess Harrington, Countess White Haven, was a citizen of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy. Physical Characteristics Honor has brown eyes, which she inherited from her mother, short, brown hair and a pale complexion. She was the recipient of third generation prolong anti-aging treatments which make her look around fifteen years younger. (HH1) History Honor was born in 1860 PD, or 256 AL on the planet of Sphinx to parents, who were physicians. Honor's father, Alfred Harrington, was a Surgeon Commander in the RMN and Doctor Allison Chou Harrington. Honor's mother decided that Honor would not use regeneration treatments for injuries. (HH2) Academy Years While at Saganami Island Academy, Honor took Fourth Form Tactics under the tutelage of Admiral Raoul Courvosier. Honor did poorly in her mathematics courses. When she was a midshipwoman, Pavel Young attempted to rape her, but she beat him in self-defense. Young was forced to apologize to her by Commandant Hartley. (On Basilisk Station) While at the Academy, Honor studied Coup de Vitasse, eventually becoming an black belt in the form. (The Honor of the Queen) Life as a Naval Officer After graduating from the Commanding Officer's Course, Honor waited two months before taking command of the [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]]. After she took command of an LAC, Honor was assigned to be an executive officer on an vessel. She was assigned to the [[HMS Manticore|HMS Manticore]] as a tactical officer. Upon finishing her tour with the Hawkwing, Honor was selected for the coveted Advanced Tactical Course as a candidate for becoming a captain of a hyper capable command. Honor graduated first in her class, which was taught by Admiral Courvosier. 1900 PD to 1901 PD Honor met immediately with Admiral Courvosier after graduating from the ATC to be assigned to the [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]. Admiral Sir Lucien Cortez, the Fifth Space Lord officially assigned Honor to the Fearless. During the war games exercise, Honor used the experimental grav lance and was able to take out the aggressor flagship. Subsequently, Honor and the Fearless was assigned to the picket station at Basilisk. At Basilisk, Harrington went by the book for regulations concerning Basilisk. She sent inspection teams to Basilisk Traffic Control, and Medusa. Her actions caused the complaints from the Havenite ambassador, Havenite consul on Medusa, merchant cartels, and Havenite merchant captains. Yet she received praise from the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs, Native Protection Agency, and Basilisk Traffic Control. After finding out about the new type of mekoha drug, Harrington used one of the Fearless pinnaces to do sensor runs. The PRHN NavInt started a dossier on Harrington because of her actions. Harrington sent down Royal Marines to Medusa. The Fearless secretly investigated the [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]], when the Sirius left to meet with a PRHN fleet. The Fearless fought the Sirius and the Sirius was destroyed. The Fearless was heavily damaged, and limped back to Medusa. Harrington sent out a Case: Zulu signal to get the Home Fleet to Medusa. In 1901 PD, Harrington was promoted to Captain Senior Grade because of her actions at Medusa. Harrington was given command of the new [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]] in construction at HMSS Hephaestus and awarded the Manticore Cross. (On Basilisk Station) 1901 PD to 1902 PD In the aftermath of the battle, an Havenite court tried in her in absence, and proclaimed her guilty of murdering an innocent freighter crew. Manticore fought back with informing them that the freighter was a Q-ship. Harrington was awarded the Order of Gallantry medal for her part in the First Battle of Basilisk. Harrington was sent on an anti-piracy patrol in the Silesian Confederacy. During this time, the Fearless defeated an pirate squadron, and rescued a passenger liner. (The Honor of the Queen) 1903 PD When the Fearless put into for a refit at HMSS Vulcan, Honor took a two week leave to visit her parents on Sphinx. Honor had a meeting with Admiral Thayer, the commanding officer of HMSS Vulcan. During the Fearless' recommissioning ceremony, Harrington learned about her next assignment at Grayson. Honor expressed doubts about the diplomatic mission to Grayson, especially after hearing how women are treated on the planet. Haven and the way the Grayson officers were acting towards her, Honor started to have doubts about the mission, and herself. She ordered the Fearless to accompany the [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]], and the [[HMS Troubadour|HMS Troubadour]] to the Casca System, even though only the destroyer, [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]], left to assist Grayson. Upon hearing of the harassment of Ensign Carolyn Wolcott at the hands of the Grayson officers, Harrington ordered a ship wide investigation of any more incidents. When entering the Yelstin's Star System, a group of LACs went to meet them. Harrington thought they were from Grayson, and ordered the Troubadour to go greet them, but the LACs fired on and damaged the Troubadour. Harrington ordered a return fire, and destroyed them. Harrington ordered the group to Grayson. Harrington was notified by Ambassador Anthony Langtry of Admiral Courvosier's death. She took the news hard and blamed herself for taking the trio of RMN vessels to the Casca System. Harrington went down to the Manticore Embassy for a meeting. Harrington argued with Reginald Houseman about the next course of action. He threatened her commission, and Harrington slapped. Harrington, also, informed Houseman about the reasons why they cannot leave the system. After hearing of the objections and limits in trying to protect Grayson, Harrington ordered a meeting with the Protector, Benjamin Mayhew IX. Assassination Attempt on Benjamin Mayhew IX Harrington went to the Protector's residence with Nimitz. The first encounter did go well because Harrington was physically imposing to both Mayhew and his chief of Palace Security, Captain Fox. Secondly, she brought along Nimitz, who was thought as a pet to Mayhew, which offended him. During the dinner, Harrington informed the Protector of the difficulties she has with various officers of the Grayson Space Navy in regarding the deployment and tactics of her squadron. She was able to convince Mayhew of her strategy. After talking with Mayhew and his family, the atmosphere calmed down more and Harrington started to become more comfortable until The Brotherhood of Maccabeus attacked. Harrington and Nimitz fought hard to protect Mayhew and his family, until she was injured and slipped into unconsciousness. Harrington was brought to the Fearless. Harrington's injuries were slight muscle damage and severe soft tissue damage to her left cheek, her zygomatic arch (cheek bone) was broken, a broken nose, blood vessels in her eye were broken, cornea damage, debris in various wounds, and all the nerves from her eye to to her chin on her left side were killed. (HH2) Character Honor prefers a hot cup of cocoa over a cup of coffee. Honor does not like the taste of coffee, but enjoys the smell of it. She does not like politicians, especially after the First Battle of Basilisk. Honor likes to work out in the Ship's gym late at night because she is self-conscientious. She has a regular sparing partner. She is searching for a good space suit for Nimitz. Harrington detested favoritism, and attempted to be fair to all of her officers under her command. Some of Harrington's mannerisms include biting the inside of her cheek when in deep thought, and rubbing her nose in deep thought. Service Record Promotions * 17/12/267 A.L. - Ensign * 03/02/267 A.L. - Lieutenant (JG) * c1881 P.D., 15/38/269 A.L. - Lieutenant (SG) * 02/35/273 A.L. - Lieutenant Commander * 17/12/277 A.L. - Commander * 04/10/281 A.L. - Captain (SG) * Admiral (GSN) * Commodore * Admiral Posts * c1876 P.D. - Cadet, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island, * c1880 P.D., 11/27/267 A.L. - Midshipwoman, Assistant Tactical Officer (acting), Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS War Maiden, CA-39 (HH0) * 03/03/268 A.L. - Artillery Officer Candidate, HMS Royal Winton, DN-12 * 08/19/269 A.L. - Second Assistant Artillery Officer, HMS Royal Winton, DN-12 * c1881 P.D., 16/04/269 A.L. - Sailing Master, HMS Osprey, FG-1069 * 15/35/271 A.L. - Second Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS Manticore, SD-01 * 12/24/271 A.L. - Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS Manticore, SD-01 * c1882 P.D., 05/12/727 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HM LAC 113 * 03/10/273 A.L. - Executive Officer, HMS Trenchant, CL-19 * c1890 P.D., 09/02/275 A.L. - Executive Officer, HMS Broadsword, CA-47 (The Hard Way Home) * 09/28/276 A.L. - Executive Officer, HMS Perseus, CL-92 * 12/01/277 A.L. - Tactical Officer, HMS Basilisk, SD-105 * 17/17/277 A.L. - Student, Commanding Officer's Course, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island * c1897 P.D., 02/08/278 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HMS Hawkwing, DD-1213 * c1900 P.D., 17/06/279 A.L. - Student, Advanced Tactical Course, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island * c1900 P.D., March 3rd - c1901 P.D., January, from 04/35/280 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HMS Fearless, CL-56, Senior Officer (acting), RMN Basilisk Station (HH1), * c1901 - c1903 P.D., 04/35/281 - 13/25/283 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HMS Fearless, CA-286 (HHA4, HH2) * c1904 - c1905 P.D., from 06/21/284 A.L. - Commanding Officer, HMS Nike, BC-413 (HH3, HH4) * c1907 P.D. - Commanding Officer, GSN's First Battle Squadron (HH5) * c1908 P.D., September - c1910 P.D., March - Commanding Officer, RMN Task Group 1037, Commanding Officer, HMAMC Wayfarer, AMC- (HH6) * c1911 P.D. - Commanding Officer, RMN Cruiser Squadron Eighteen (HH7) * 1911 - 1913 P.D. - Commanding Officer, allied and non-allied members of armed forces on planet Hades, Elysian Space Navy (HH8) * c1913 P.D., December - c1915 P.D., May - Commandant, Saganami Island Advanced Tactical Course, Tactical Instructor, RMN Naval Academy (HH9) * from c1914 P.D. - Commanding Officer, GSN's Protector's Own Squadron (HH9) * c1918 P.D. - c1920 P.D. - Senior Officer, RMN Sidemore Station, Commanding Officer, RMN Task Force 34 (HH10) * c1920 P.D., July - c1921 P.D., August - Commanding Officer, RMN Eighth Fleet (HH11) * from c1920 P.D., July - Commanding Officer, HMS Unconquered (HH11) * from c1921 P.D., August - Commanding Officer, RMN Home Fleet (HH11) Decorations * Conspicuous Gallantry Medal (RMN) - 271 A.L., 283 A.L. * Manticore Cross - 283 A.L. * Monarch's Thanks Medal - 271 A.L., 281 A.L., 283 A.L. * Order of Gallantry * Star of Grayson - 283 A.L. * Distinguished Service Order - 283 A.L. Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor